Photoalbums And Memories
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Liley. Lilly and Miley look back on a few good moments in their lives. Jikayla. Sarah/Oliver.


**AN: My last one-shot made no sense. AT ALL! So here's one that should make a bit more sense.**

**Disclamier: If I owned Hannah Montana, Lilly and Miley would be together already! So much subtext!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Regular is now. Italics is flashback.**

**Photoalbums and Memories.**

Twenty year old Miley Stewart was sitting on her bed in her room, looking through an old photo album of her and all the friends she had made over the years in Malibu.

The door to her room shot open, and Lilly plopped down next to her.

"What's up, oh photos, cool, can I see?" she asked, smiling brightly at Miley, who immeditly smiled back and nodded her head, laughing as Lilly hurried to lay down next to her.

"Oh, that's the first day you moved her in fifth grade, your dad got so happy that you made new friends after being so royally pissed about leaving your old ones, that he took pictures" Lilly said, pointing to the picture of Miley, Lilly, and Oliver, all standing with large smiles on their faces.

_Lilly walked into the lunchroom of her elementry school, and looked around for Oliver, and was shocked to see him sitting beside a brunette girl, who must have been new, because Lilly had never seen her before._

_She walked over to them, and sat down oppisite of Oliver and the girl, a curious look in her eye as she looked from her best friend, to this strange girl with long brown hair and the darkest blue eyes Lilly had ever seen._

_"Hey Lilly, this is Miley Stewart, she just moved here from Tenessee, and she's really cool, I think you two will get along perfect!" Oliver yelled, a smile on his face._

_"Well, like he said, my name's Lilly, and it's really nice to meet you" Lilly said, smiling at Miley slightly._

_Miley looked up and smiled a little, and Lilly noticed that the girl had braces, and giggled a little to herself, before smiling fully and showing her own teeth, which had black and blue braces on them._

_"Cool!" Miley yelled, smiling._

_When they walked home together that afternoon, Miley politly invited Lilly and Oliver inside, and Robbie was so happy that his daugther had made new friends, he yelled up to Jackson to get his camera, and took what seemed like millions of pictures._

"You and poor Oliver were blinded for about ten minutes after that, I was used to it, my daddy takes pictures for everything" Miley commented, laughing.

Lilly lightly slapped the girl's shoulder and turned the page of the photo album, and large smile lit up her face.

"This is when Oliver broke Mikayla's arm in sixth grade" she said, pointing to the picture, which showed Oliver smiling brightly, and Mikayla holding up her arm to show her bright blue cast.

_"Oliver, shut your big fat doughnut mouth!" Mikayla yelled, groaning as she buried her head in her hands. Oliver laughed at some stupid joke that he had just told._

_"I'm going to go study in the libarary, i'm in a really bad mood" Mikayla said, sending a look to Miley and Lilly, saying that she was fine but just wanted to be alone._

_Oliver thought he would be funny again, and stuck his foot out a little to trip her up a little._

_What he wasn't expecting to happen, was for her to go flying forwards, and for the loud crack to be heard, and for Mikayla to let out a scream of pain._

_"I'm sorry, I thought you would keep your balance, I'm sorry Mikey, I'm so, so, so sorry!" Oliver yelled, bending down next to his best friend and letting out a loud "HEY!" when Miley and Lilly both slapped one of his shoulders._

_"What happened here?" a teacher asked. Miley opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off._

_"I fell, that's all, I need to go to the hospital, my arms broken" Mikayla said, and the teacher nodded, helping her up and out the doors._

"Jake beat the crap outta him for that, haha" Lilly mumbled, as she layed her head against Miley's shoulder, and the other girl smiled slightly, then frowned.

"No sleeping, not yet, there's a lot more pictures in here, look, here's one of our first daaatee" Miley said, smiling as Lilly jumped up and stared at the picture.

_"Crap-I'm so nervous, why am I so nervous, it's Lilly, it's my best friend Lilly, Mikayla, Sarah, why am I so nervous?!" Miley yelled, grabbing Mikayla's shoulders._

_The other girl giggled and placed Miley's hands firmly back at her sides, while Sarah spoke._

_"You're nervous because, even if it is just Lilly, you still have to worry about all the normal dating stuff, does my breath stink, does she like my hair, does she like my outfit, should I kiss her or not?" Sarah rambled._

_"Oh my god, you are so right, ugh, I hate this dress" Miley said, and Mikayla rolled her eyes. _

_"Thanks for putting all those thoughts in her head Sarah, Miley, you need to calm down, we are in eigth grade, and you've liked Lilly since sixth, she asked you out, so that's gotta be saying something for you, so relax and chill, Lilly will love you just the way you are now" she said._

_Miley and Sarah both stayed silent for a second._

_"Since when are you the voice of reason?!" Miley yelled, and Mikayla laughed again._

_"Just go over to her house, and knock her off her feet!" she yelled, and Miley nodded and her dad drove her over to Lilly's house, and she took a deep breath before walking to the door._

_She knocked, and a large smile crossed her face when Lilly answered the door._

_"I-Lilly you look-woah" Miley mumbled, blushing furiously. Lilly blushed a little too, and pulled on the him of her dress, gulping a little to get the lump out of her throat._

_"You look pretty woah yourself" she said, smiling a little._

_That night, they went for a walk on the beach, and had dinner at a small resturant, and when they walked up onto Miley's porch, because they were staying the night there, Miley looked Lilly in the eyes and smiled a bit._

_She leaned forward and saw the other girl doing the same, before lightly kissed Lilly on the lips. _

_There was a bright flash, and both girls pulled away quickly, looking at Robbie with slightly shocked eyes as he laughed and held up a camera._

_"That was perfect!" Jackson yelled, and Miley slapped her hand to her forehead and stormed inside, pulling Lilly behind her._

"That was such a perfect night" Lilly sighed a little, and Miley smiled and kissed her on the lips, causing Lilly to giggle a little and shut the photo album.

"Let's go, we've got places to go and very important people to see" she said, pulling Miley up.

"What people, Oliver, Jake, Mikayla and Sarah, how are they important people again?" Miley asked, and they both laughed as they ran to the beach, each of their heads swimming with memories.

**AN: Longer then I thought it would be. I think it's a cute story.**


End file.
